scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts
A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise On their way to Franken Castle, the kids stop to get their fortunes told by a gypsy fortune teller, who warns them they will meet their doom if they go to the castle. They soon are greeted by, Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and a werewolf on the castle grounds who warns them away. Synopsis The gang are making their way Franken Castle, on the way they see a gypsy wagon and stop to have their fortune told; the gypsy tells them that the castle caretaker has just been frightened off and warns them to stay away from the castle. After dismissing her warnings, they continue and eventually reach the castle. They're warned off at the drawbridge by Dracula. All but Daphne manage to get off the drawbridge before it is raised, leaving her trapped inside. There she is pursued by Frankenstein's Monster. Shaggy and Scooby swing across to the castle to open the drawbridge. They manage to lower it, but are chased by the Wolfman. Fred and Velma come upon a a dining hall where Dracula appears, transforms into a bat and swoops down on them. Velma loses here glasses and while crawling about looking for them she disappears through a trapdoor behind the fireplace. In the mean time Scooby and Shaggy have found the kitchen—and Frankenstein's Monster. Eventually they end up in the torture chamber into which Velma too has 'blindly' wandered. They manage to find Daphne in a dungeon and rescue her while trapping Dracula. The four leave but become separated; Daphne and Velma hook up again with Fred and check out a clue that Daphne found: an inscription that points to a treasure hidden in the Franken crypt. Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy find a mad scientist's lab, where they begin to experiment, narrowly avoiding both the Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster. Soon they are discovered by the rest of the gang go down to the crypt, where they find Dracula resting in one of the coffins. He chases Fred, Velma and Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby try to catch him with a tapestry, but he leaps back into the coffin, taking the tapestry with him. When they reopen the coffin, Dracula's disappeared, but left behind a ruby, diamond and gold earring. The ruby and diamond have come off the tapestry (into which they had been woven). The gold earring is identical to one worn by the gypsy they saw earlier. Returning to the gypsy wagon, they find that "she" is actually a he: "Big Bob" Oakley, alias "The Actor", who had been trying to scare people off so he could search for the Franken treasure. Cast and characters Villains * Dracula/Werewolf/Frankenstein's Monster/Carlotta the Gypsy/Big Bob Oakley Suspects Culprits Locations * Franken Castle ** Franken Family Crypt * Gypsy wagon Notes/trivia * The immortal line, "Yes, and I'd have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for these blasted kids and their dog!" was first uttered in this episode. * The episode was adapted into a comic. * This was one of the few episodes that there were no traps made by Freddy, but Scooby and Shaggy made one up immediately but it failed. * It is ironic that Shaggy said "what could be in the pantry" and Scooby opened it to reveal Frankenstein's Monster, one of the last thing either of them would've suspected. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Fred agrees to go into the gypsy wagon, the collar of his shirt is white instead of blue. * When Shaggy and Fred open the coffin, the vampire is wearing the tapestry, which Shaggy and Scooby used to trap him a little later in the episode. Then a few seconds later, the vampire is wearing his black tuxedo again. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Just before the gang stop at the fortune teller, Fred's collar is white, but then when they go in, it's back to normal color. * The Ancient Egyptians so completely obliterated all trace of King Tutankhamun that it wasn't until the discovery of his tomb in 1922 that he was even known to have existed so there is no way a person in 1668 would have known of him. * The success of this scheme done by the Actor would have most likely failed in real life because there was no way he could change costumes so fast and get to the castle without the gang seeing him and getting back to the gypsy wagon. * The two times Dracula vanishes, he gets more and more transparent until he's gone. Home media * Scooby-Doo! A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 3 - Hello Mummy DVD. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! compilation DVD set released September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes